Hujan Kala Itu
by Moechuu
Summary: I'm falling apart. I'm falling apart. Don't say this won't last forever You're breaking my heart. / "Sakura, never let this feeling is gone. Would you ?" RnR?


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke X Sakura

Warning : Typo , Cerita Singkat , AU.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gemericik tetesan langit yang menimpa atap rumah kayu itu menimbulkan suatu alunan nada yang menghanyutkan untuk mereka. Tentang masa lalu. Bagai air hujan yang berdesakan ingin menyusup ke tanah,kenangan itu pun sedang menjalar di pikiran keduanya.

Sakura menggoreskan pensil ke atas buku 'lukis'nya dengan hikmat. Sesekali-dengan hati-hati-ia mekaungok ke arah luar dari balik tembok di belakangnya untuk mengamati sosok yang menjadi objek seninya. Objek yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan jarak ambil yang cukup jauh,gadis yang masih berseragam putih abu-abu itu selalu menikmati saat seperti ini. Secara rahasia melukis pemuda yang ia kagumi. Tanpa alasan jelas.

Sosok disana itu,dengan dinginnya memainkan bola sepak sendiri di lapangan sekolah,di tengah gerimis hujan yang-entah bagaimana-telah menambah pesonanya. Hanya gerakan kecil,melambungkan si kulit bundar ke atas dengan kaki.

"Loh ,kok gak ada ?" Sakura tercenung. Saat gerakan lihainya barusan-menengok ke lapangan untuk kesekian kali demi mencari sasaran-tidak menemukan kembali pemuda itu. 'Apa udah pergi ya ? Kok cepet banget ?' Sakura masih bertanya dalam batin. Dia bergerak lagi,untuk sekedar memastikan dan...

"Sedang apa kau disini ?"

Glek.

Sakura menelan ludah. Bayangan tinggi itu menghalangi pandangannya. Tepat berdiri di depan Sakura,dekat. Suaranya begitu dingin,membekukan.

'Mampus..'

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis. Aneh. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan,gadis di hadapannya malah-dengan takut-takut- langsung menunduk dan cepat menggeleng kuat. Sambil terburu menyembunyikan pensil di belakang buku yang ia pegang dengan dua tangannya,membuat pemuda itu semakin curiga dan tanpa segan merebut kedua benda itu.

"Apaan nih?"

Seketika kepala Sakura naik. Terhenyak. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tangannya mulai dingin. Sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya,ia menahan napas. Aah,ketahuan.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Bintang sekolah yang angkuh itu, pemuda yang jarang mengamalkan senyum-walau begitu dia tetap tampan-tersebut,yang katanya sulit mengontrol emosi itu,menangkap basah dia yang sedang...menguntit. Aih.

Santai. Pemuda raven itu membalik setiap lembar buku yang baru saja direbutnya. Sekilas tadi,dia sempat menangkap ekspresi gadis cantik itu yang terkejut lucu-sekarang sudah kembali memandang ke bawah. Pemuda tersebut jadi tersenyum kecil sendiri saat melihat isinya. Bagaimana tidak ?. Di setiap halaman buku tersebut terpampang gambarnya dengan berbagai aktivitas. Kala dia melewati gerbang sekolah,di lapangan bola,duduk di kelas,bersandar di Ninjanya,dia dengan senyum miringnya,bahkan ada gambar saat dia sedang tidur di bangku taman. Selainnya,lukisan tersebut menceritakan imajinasi gadis itu-masih-tentang dia. Semua,terukir indah. Kali ini pemuda tadi tidak marah seperti sifatnya yang biasa. Ada rasa yang merayap liar tengah mengganggunya. Senang. Dan dia merasa lebih...istimewa.

Kembali beralih,

"Kau melukisku tanpa minta izin" dakwanya sejadi mungkin,yang dibuat-buat. Ia berniat mengerjai gadis itu.

"Hah,bagus !" lanjutnya dengan nada penekanan.

"Go-gomen.."ucap pelan. Kikuk.

Suara lembut itu menggelitik. Menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya. Membuat pemuda itu tidak sabar untuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya agar...

Pluk.

Mengenai kepala gadis tersebut dengan pensil.

"Baka.."gumamnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajah,sedikit meringis campur heran. Namun,detik itu juga,dia terpana. Pemuda di hadapannya sedang tersenyum tipis-manis. Si Uchiha Sasuke yang dieluh-eluhkan itu tersenyum,untuknya. Yang pertama kali.

"Nih punya kau"

Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan,agak ragu Sakura mengambil benda yang disodorkan.

Deru rintihan awan yang sudah berubah deras itu mengiringi Sasuke yang sedang melewati koridor sekolah. Mulai menjauh dari gadis yang sedang termangu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memandangi buku sketsa dengan latar pemuda yang tadi tersenyum kepadanya. Masih belum percaya. Dia merekam pasti hal itu.

"Sakura"

Sasuke berbalik. Merasa ada yang harus ia sampaikan kepada gadis itu.

Sakura mendongak.

"Disitu tadi,mukaku ga keliatan jelas. Kayanya kau kejauhan ngambilnya. Lain kali ga usah jauh-jauh" lalu,terkekeh tampan.

Sakura melambung. Menit itu dia sadar. Dari awal,dia tidak sekedar mengagumi.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi. Terpaan air dari langit itu tak bosan mengguyur bumi. Menemani gadis yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok sendiri di trotoar sepi bersama payungnya.

Sakura berhenti. Mendesah. Dia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke luar dari lindungan payung. Merasakan dingin tangisan langit itu menimpa telapak tangannya. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke atas. Tangisan itu,mengundangnya juga. Padahal ini bukan hari untuk berduka.

"Barengan.."

Tubuh tinggi itu menyelinap. Memaksa Sakura reflek menaikkan payung agar tidak mengenai kepala. Aroma raga yang sudah berbaur dengan hujan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak ke penciuman Sakura. Memberikan desir-desir bermakna di dalam dadanya. Dengan dandanan berantakan dan air menetes dari ujung rambut yang sudah lepek dicuci hujan,pemuda itu tetap terlihat mengagumkan.

"Kalau gak mau ikut coret-coretan harusnya kau bilang. Jangan langsung pulang gini. Dari tadi aku cariin" sambar Sasuke sedikit mengomel.

"Gomen."

Sasuke tersenyum miring lantas mengacak lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

Pemuda itu terdiam,beberapa saat selanjutnya ia bergerak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana. Spidol.

"Sini !" Sasuke menarik lengan baju Sakura. Lalu menuliskan tanda tangan dan namanya disana.

Setelah selesai,

"Sebagai bukti outentik lain kau itu udah lulus. Gak afdol kalau belum dicoret. Hehe" ujarnya sesuka hati. Bajunya sendiri sudah dipenuhi coretan spidol dan pikaux dimana-mana sampai mengenai celana juga,ala kelulusan SMA.

"Dasar kamu.." Sakura mendorong kecil lengan Sasuke,memaksakan agar bibirnya dapat membentuk seulas senyum. Kurang berhasil. Saat ini,hatinya sedang tak kalah mendung dengan cuaca.

"Sampe kapan kita mau berdiri disini ?" Sasuke mulai bosan.

"Aku...bakal lanjutin kuliah di Melbourne" luruh

Sakura tiba-tiba,tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita itu. Dia membuang napas kuat,sedikit merutuki keputusan sepihak orang tuanya.

Gadis itu langsung mengganti pandangannya ke ujung rok,saat menyadari perubah ekspresi shock Sasuke yang kelewat nyata itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Sungguh,ini terlalu berat.

Hening.

"Eem,kau gak lagi pengen pulang cepet kan ?"

Sakura menampakkan wajahnya. Sedikit heran dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa ?"

"Payung kau mahal gak ?"

"Ha ?"

Sasuke mengabaikan kebingungan Sakura. Sigap ia menarik pergelangan gadis itu yang sedang memegang payung,lalu mengambil alih dan dengan cepat membiarkan payung itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Kok,kok payungnya di buang ?" cemas Sakura yang mulai merasakan air hujan telah menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya.

"Ujan-ujanan sama aku bentar lagi aja"jawabnya datar.

Kata-kata yang membuat pintu perpisahan mereka terasa semakin dekat.

Hujan berteriak keras. Memberikan rasa sejuk yang keterlaluan untuk sepasang manusia yang sedang berjalan bergandengan menantang airnya.

Tangan kokoh Sasuke-walau hanya memberikan kehangatan samar untuk Sakura-setidaknya dapat membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman di tengan dingin yang mengilukan tulang ini akibat telah basah kuyup. Sakura menatap punggung tegap itu. Sekelebat kenangannya bersama Sasuke yang tidak terlalu lama menari di otaknya. Masa yang akan segera sering ia rindukan. Hujan-hujan yang berderai indah itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa membuat dia nyaman meski dengan segala sikap tak acuhnya. Sasukenya. Rongga kosong yang akan memelukknya kemana-mana itu mulai menakuti Sakura. Sepi.

Hilang

Menyisakan rongga kosong yang berbayang

Rasanya, menembus batas diam

Menggigil dalam hangatnya kenang

Hanya tinggal...

Sepi

"Mau ngapain ?"

Mereka berhenti di bawah pohon taman kecil dekat sekolah. Bukan untuk berteduh,karna toh berada di bawah pohon itu tidak menghalangi mereka terkena cucuran air dari langit.

Sasuke belum menjawab. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan satu benda lagi. Bertingkah bagai sakunya itu tidak jauh beda dengan kantong doraemon. Pisau.

Sakura agak terbelalak saat ujung pisau kecil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Tenang aja,gak pake darah-darah kok" Sasuke meyakinkan.

Pemuda raven tersebut mulai menyayat kulit luar pohon itu dengan kasar. Agak kesusahan,karna dayanya sedang aktif melawan rasa dingin. Satu tangannya tak lepas menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah menggigil.

Sakura bersedekap memandangi kesibukan Sasuke. Butuh waktu yang cukup panjang.

Sasuke

Sakura

Sasuke mengukir nama mereka di pohon itu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku nulis nama kita di pohon ini ?" napas Sasuke berantakan.

"Enggak"

Sasuke mengambil udara dalam-dalam,melepasnya perlahan. Lalu menohok manik mata gadis itu"Karna aku mau 'kita' tetep bisa tumbuh,kaya pohon ini" tekatnya.

Bagaimana kalau pohon itu mati ?

Sasuke berusaha meneguhkan hatinya. Sulit. Karna nyatanya nanti dia akan kehilangan hadir dari gadis berparas indah di hadapannya ini. Gadis yang sudah terlalu mengerti dia,gadis yang selalu bisa memeberi sensasi berbeda. Sebab itu,rasanya ia belum sanggup.

"Saku,never let this feeling is gone. Would you ?"

Tanpa pikir panjang. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm falling apart. I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be,over and over_

_We could be,forever_

_It's not over. It's not over. It's never over_

_Unless you let it take you_

_It's not over. It's not over. It's never over_

_Unless you let it break you_

_**It's not over**..._

***END***

.

.

hanya tulisan sekedar pelampiasan kegalauan :"3

Thanks for reading X"D


End file.
